


Undecided

by spincitysam (lizzy285)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy Hurley - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Joe Trohman - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy285/pseuds/spincitysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is an AU kind of, but still part of the FOB fandom. The guys are all still the same, but I've chosen to use different names (mostly just middle names.) Louis-Pete, Vaughn-Patrick, John-Andy, Marc-Joe. Jesse is based loosely on this guy that I know, and Alice is my lead in almost all of my works.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU kind of, but still part of the FOB fandom. The guys are all still the same, but I've chosen to use different names (mostly just middle names.) Louis-Pete, Vaughn-Patrick, John-Andy, Marc-Joe. Jesse is based loosely on this guy that I know, and Alice is my lead in almost all of my works.

**_Louis_ **

 

The first time Alice met the guys--the first time I'd introduced her to anyone as my girlfriend--she was soaked with Chicago's late summer rain, and sporting her Stanford sweater. Man, did I get hell for that. The guys loved her, and knew I did too, but that didn't stop them from ragging on me about the eight years that separated us.

 

I chuckled at the memory and leaned back on my palms at the foot of the bed we shared. We were still in Chicago at the moment, just like the end of every summer. I was watching her as she whirled around the room, packing to go back to California.

 

I don't know what exactly made me do it, but while I watched her pull her clothes from the closet, I asked, "You're coming back, right?"

 

She turned and blinked at me, like she couldn't believe what I'd just said. "Of course I'm coming back! What made you think that I wouldn't?"

 

I shrugged. Truthfully, I was afraid she was going to leave me for Stanford's quarterback, but I didn't say that.

 

She rolled her emerald green eyes and plopped down on the bed beside me. "You'll see me right after Christmas. Unless..."

 

She left the invitation as she traced patterns on my knee with her index finger. She'd invited me to spend Christmas in New Mexico with her family for the last two years, but I'd said no both times. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet her family, I just didn't want to know what they thought about me. I knew they probably wouldn't totally hate me, but there _were_ eight years separating Alice and I.

 

"I'll go," I said finally. I decided it would be silly for me to continue putting off meeting her family when I planned on being with Alice for, well, ever.

 

Her face lit up, and I couldn't help but smile too. "Really?!"

 

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Really."

 

She beamed at me. "Great! I promise it'll be fun! Oh, we need to get plane tickets and all of that. Will you be back by then? Maybe you should just meet me there... Oh, and I'm not sure when break starts either. Louis, they're going to love you! I just know they will!"

 

I chuckled. Seeing Alice elated like this was easily one of my favorite things in the world. "Whatever you say beautiful."

 

Alice was an optimist. That was just one of the many things I loved about her. As if Irish good looks, a million dollar smile, a 35 on her ACT and a body any VS 'angel' would kill for weren't enough, she was also one of the few forces of pure good in the world. She'd been dreaming for years of being a teacher, telling me that if she kept just one kid in school, 30 years would be worth it. She also had a passion for music which surpassed that of anyone I knew, except maybe Patrick.

 

To say that she was perfect was the understatement of the century. Best of all, she was mine.

 


	2. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is going to be the name of the character whose POV the chapter is from, for all following chapters(:

Three days after Louis agreed to go home with me for Christmas, he and I were back in California. It was around 11:30 as we traipsed up the walkway toward the high rise that held the apartment we shared. When we'd met three summers ago, he's spent one night in my cramped studio and rented the swanky loft with a killer view two days later. Saying that Louis was good to me would be putting it _very_ lightly.

 

He was perfect. He was lean, toned with milk chocolate eyes and dark hair that hung in them constantly. He was talented, and also my idol, as he was the bassist of my favorite band. He sand with me and brought me lattes when I was having a bad day. At night, I'd lie next to him, with the city we happened to be in as silent as the pause at the bottom of a breath. I'd trace the ink that decorated his skin and memorize the tattoos that told my favorite story. Best of all, he was mine.

 

The apartment was spotless when we walked in, thanks to our housekeeper Rosa. I could see the beach where we'd first met from the huge windows.

 

We'd met the summer before I started at Stanford, and were both head over heels almost immediately. He'd gotten the apartment shortly thereafter and then invited me to Chicago for the rest of the summer. I'd agreed, of course, and it was there that I got my first taste of what it was like to be a rockstar's plus one. There were parties, photoshoots, and events that I went to that required my wearing gowns that cost more than my entire wardrobe.

 

Louis set the takeout we'd picked up on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen. "Want anything?" he called.

 

I plopped down on the couch and proceeded to wiggle out of my jeans. "A Cape Cod, please."

 

He returned a couple minutes later with a Guinness in one hand and my glass in the other. He looked me over and chuckles. He's become accustomed to my hatred for wearing clothes when I didn't have to.

 

"Are you ready for class tomorrow?" Louis asked before shoving half and eggroll into his mouth.

 

I giggled. It was still sort of funny to see Louis this way. Before I'd met him on the beach, the only side of him I knew was the one from interviews and Rolling Stone covers. After living with him for so long, however, I'd realized he was just a regular guy. "As I'll ever be," I shrugged. "I mean, I'm ready to start student teaching and get my stinkin' degree."

 

He smiled, "You're going to be an awesome teacher, Al."

 

Louis supported me, and thought that I'd be one of the few people in the education system that actually _wanted_ to teach. I knew he also still hoped that I'd take a job at Decaydance as an assistant producer and move to Chicago permanently. "Louis, why are you so good to me?"

 

He looked mildly offended. To him, he was only going what he thought I deserved, but sometimes, it could be a bit extreme. "I love you, Alice. I want you to be taken care of."

 

That wasn't exactly the answer I wanted, but I let it go. He'd been saying that since we met--that he wanted to take care of me. I just wanted to know _why_ he'd made that decision.

 

"I'm sorry I won't be able to stay," he told me quietly. "It's just the only time we could make it work before we start working on the new album."

 

I sighed. "I know. I understand." I did understand, but that didn't always make it easier. Before Louis and I got together, I'd assumed tour was rough on him, the guys, and their families. Exactly how hard it was, however, was nothing I could've prepared myself for. It was one thing when we were separated during school--me in Stanford and him in Chicago. At leas then he could still come to visit. The one tour I hadn't been able to go on, however, was the hardest half a year of my life.

 

"I'll be back around the end of November, so it'll be in plenty of time to go with you for Christmas."

 

I nodded slowly, "Okay baby." I did my best to hide how upset I was, but it was hard. I _hated_ when he was on the road. There were no surprise weekend visits, no hours-long phone calls, and no.... Louis. He just wasn't the same.

 

I took another bite of sesame chicken, but the second I started chewing, my stomach flip-flopped. I did my best not to gag, but I couldn't help myself from spitting what was in my mouth into my napkin. "I'm sorry," I muttered to Louis. "I just--"

 

Louis' eyes grew wide as I clamped my hand over my mouth and dashed for the bathroom. I fell onto the floor just in time to heave the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.

 

Louis entered a moment later and knelt down beside me. He hastily pulled my hair off of my face right before I threw up again. "Man, Ally, what's wrong?"

 

I flushed the toilet and leaned back on my heels. "I don't know. I just... I don't know."


	3. Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll explain better who Jesse is as the story progresses, don't fret.

"So you ready for class tomorrow?" Trevor asked. He handed me a beer and then plopped down on the couch with his own.

 

I shrugged. "I guess." It wasn't that I minded school, but I was just ready for it to be over. I was also getting tired of living with Trevor. "I mean, classes this year are going to be kind of fun at least and I'm going on that trip to--"

 

"Yeah, yeah trip to Europe," he interrupted. "Anyway, do you remember that chick from high school? Alice O'Hardy or something like that?"

 

I narrowed my eyes and my jaw tensed reflexively. "Yes, why?"

 

He grabbed some stupid gossip magazine off the cluttered coffee table and dropped it into my lap. "Look."

 

I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking _at_. I saw Bieber in some new trouble, a few faces I couldn't put names to, and a candid of the bassist from some emo pop-punk band holding hands with his blond girlfriend. "Uh..."

 

Trevor rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger at the photo of the blond. "Look!" he repeated like an impatient child. "Tell me that isn't her!"

 

I stared at him dubiously. "Okay. It isn't her."

 

"It totally is, right?!"

 

Now I rolled my eyes. "No, you dolt. Alice like... dropped off the face of the Earth. Besides, Alice was a redhead."

 

Trevor shook his head and took another swig of his beer, leaning back into the couch, "I'm telling you man, it's her."

 

***

 

Later that night, as I tried to ignore Trevor and his girlfriend in the next room, I began thinking about Alice for the first time since I came to Stanford. The girl in the picture only remotely resembled Alice, and I remembered her being prettier.

 

It sort of ticked me off that Trevor had brought her up--let alone in such a casual way. She and I hadn't been good friends, but taking care of her after some asshole raped her at my high school graduation party had forged kind of a bond between us. Sill, I hadn't seen her since the middle of that summer, and I doubted it would change.

 


	4. Louis

I stood and gently pulled Alice to her feet. "You okay, babe?"

 

She nodded and squeezed my hand before crossing the room to the vanity and picking up her toothbrush. "I guess I'm just not quite over that bug."

 

That's when it hit me. I would've liked to believe that Alice just wasn't over the 'bug' that she'd had, but we weren't always the most... cautious people. Oh, God. "Alice..." I said slowly.

 

She looked up at me. "Uh huh?" she prompted around her toothbrush.

 

"Are you..." I trailed off and sighed. Maybe she was just nervous. Maybe she was really sick. I didn't need to make it worse by bringing up the slightest possibility that she might be pregnant. That would make her flipping _lose it_. "Never mind."

 

"Am I what?" she insisted.

 

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

 

She rinsed her mouth and grinned at me, "No, sweetpea, I feel better now. Let's get to bed."

 

As if to prove that she was, in fact, okay, she danced into our room and flung herself onto the California King. "Love me," she whispered.

 

I hung back in the doorway for a few moments and watched her. I loved everything about Alice--from the way she moved to the lilt of her voice. From the way her smile could light up a room to the way she still got nervous around me sometimes.

 

"Louis," she said it like a question. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, and my knees went a little weak. "Come here."

 

***

 

"You should get some sleep," Alice murmured into my neck. The city outside was as quiet and dark as it ever got, and I was tangled in a mess of sheets with the love of my life curled up at my side.

 

"Probably," I agreed drowsily. I _did_ need to sleep, but it was these conversations in the small hours of the morning I'd miss the most while I was gone. I sighed, and pulled the woman next to me even closer. "I'm not ready to go, Al," I admitted.

 

She pressed a feather-light kiss onto my shoulder, "I'm not ready for you to go. But you have to."


	5. Alice

It was around four thirty when Louis kissed me goodbye and left the apartment for good. I'd offered to take him to the airport, but he'd opted to go with Vaughn so that I could rest. I rolled over, planning to do just that, but the bed felt strange and empty now. I crawled off the mattress slowly and started toward the kitchen. Night-lights lined the hallway, and I chuckled. I was still afraid of the dark, at twenty one years old. Louis, after laughing hysterically of course, had agreed to the silly blue light, but refused to put them in our bedroom, with the argument that he would keep me safe enough.

 

I flicked on the light in the kitchen to find a paper bag from my favorite café, a vase full of daisies, and a mix CD. I grinned, thinking of how sweet it was Louis had talked Vaughn into bringing them. I didn't know how I'd gotten so lucky.

 

***

 

I was pretty much dead on my feet by the time my nine fifteen class was over the next day. I hadn't gotten managed much more sleep after Louis' departure and my early breakfast, and it was catching up with me now. I'd just rounded the science building and was making a b-line for the coffee bar when a tall blond guy ran straight into me. I dropped the textbook and notebooks I'd been cradling in my arms and automatically knelt to collect them.

 

"Shit," he sighed. "I'm really sorry." To prove it, he knelt down and began to help me pick up my things.

 

"No worries," I insisted. I kept my eyes down, as I was sure I looked like hell and didn't want to scare the dude.

 

The guy stood after retrieving the notebooks I'd missed and offered his hand to help me up. I was thankful for it, and let him haul me to my feet. As I straightened, I really looked at him for the first time. As soon as his face fell into its spot in m memories, my heart jumped to my throat. Oh, God, he was just like I remembered.


End file.
